24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 references
This is a list of professional media which refer to ''24. Films Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang In this movie, Robert Downey Jr. points out a best boy in the credits named Jack Bauer. An American Carol In the film, the character Michael Malone, watches a ticking digital clock countdown (complete with sound effects) to 7 PM, when the a terrorist bombing is supposed to take place. Television American Dad * '''Episode:' Threat Levels * Date: May 1, 2005 * Event: Stan accidentally brings home a liquid contaminated with a deadly virus. The CIA puts the entire family on quarantine and, since they are supposed to die within a day, they decide to spend it watching the entire first season of 24 on DVD. Bones * Episode: The Woman at the Airport. * Date: 25 January 2006. * Event: The murder victim's boyfriend, named Nick, played a terrorist who was killed on 24. The Emmy Awards * Episode: 58th Annual Award Ceremony. * Date: 27 August 2006. * Event: In the opening segment, host Conan O'Brien has a conversation with Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian whilst trying to find his away to the awards. Family Guy * Episode: Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure (also part three of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story). * Date: 21 May 2006. * Event: The episode opened with a 24-style opening recapping the previous two episodes. Kiefer Sutherland provided the "Previously on Family Guy" narration. Gilmore Girls * Episode: Super Cool Party People. * Date: 25 April 2007. * Event: Lorelai proclaimed, "You know how Jack Bauer should torture terrorists? Make them go car shopping with their exes." House, M.D. * Episode: Euphoria, Part 2. * Date: 3 May 2006. * Event: House responds sarcastically to an emergency by saying, "Ooh, Level 3. You should call Jack Bauer." * Episode: Whatever It Takes. * Date: 6 November 2007. * Event: When House was called into the CIA to assist an ill agent, he walks through a hallway a says "This looks much better on 24", and when he opens the door into an office and sees an attractive lady, he then says "I take that back". MADtv * Episode: Season 9, Episode 20. * Date: 10 April 2004. * Event: MADtv did a parody of 24, featuring actress Elisha Cuthbert. In the sketch, Cuthbert becomes angered when she realizes that she has been asked to do a 24 parody, which she finds too obvious. * Episode: Season 10, Episode 21. * Date: 7 May 2005. * Event: MADtv castmember Bobby Lee did a parody of 24, which led to a recurring sketch by him, entitled 24 with Bobby Lee. In one instance of the sketch (Season 12 Spisode 12), 24 actress Mary Lynn Rajskub was involved, waking up next to Masi Oka, castmember of NBC's Heroes. In the sketch shown during Episode 9 of Season 3, Jack Bauer, played by Dan Oster, used his brutal interrogation skills on an old man and an orangutan. The Office * Episode: Beach Games. * Date: 10 May 2007. * Event: Dwight Schrute says, "My ideal choice? Jack Bauer. But he is unavailable, fictional, and overqualified," while speaking about his second in command. Sesame Street * Episode: Unknown * Date: Unknown * Event: A sketch on the children's program Sesame Street featured a segment titled simply "24." The sketch lasted 24 seconds and consisted of a Muppet version of Jack Bauer trying to pull himself up from the side of a cliff. At the end, he realizes that he's only hanging a few inches off the ground, so he drops down and walks away. * "24" is Count von Count's favorite show. He enjoys counting each of the 24 seconds. The Simpsons * Episode: 24 Minutes. * Date: 20 May 2007. * Event: The whole episode was created as a spoof of the 24 format, including a faux "Previously on the Simpsons" section as well as using splitscreens throughout. The episode was written by Ian Maxtone-Graham. The episode won the 2008 Annie Award for Writing in an Animated Television Production. * Bullies attempt to unleash a stink bomb in the annual Springfield Elementary bake sale. In an effort to stop them, the school's Counter Truancy Unit release Bart Simpson in a Jack Bauer-esque character as a temporary field agent. In pursuit of the bullies Bart mistakebly contacts Jack Bauer, voiced by Kiefer Sutherland. The latter angyly asks Chloe O'Brian, voiced by Mary Lynn Rajskub, who was calling him. Later in the episode the school is surrounded by Jack Bauer and his TAC team. Bauer claims to have utilised all of his forces together to locate Bart, who he thought prank-called him earlier in the day. In the background, a nuclear bomb is seen to explode, much like in the events of Day 6 9:00am-10:00am. Bauer explains that no-one should worry as the bomb went off in Shelbyville, Springfield's rival. * Louis Lombardi was originally set to star as Edgar Stiles and die during the episode, but the idea was scrapped by the producers. South Park * Episode: The Snuke. * Date: 28 March 2007. * Event: The entire episode was a spoof of 24. The creators of 24 liked the episode so much that they sent South Park Studios a prop of one of the suitcase nukes from the show as a thank you gift. Stargate SG-1 * Episode: 200 * Date: 18 August 2006. * Event: After throwing ideas back and forth for a movie of Wormhole X-Treme!, one idea was for the team of protagonists to escape from a planet with Jaffa and Replicators in 38 seconds. The movie's producer, Martin Lloyd proposed to use a "ticking clock" during the time of the escape, even though main character Daniel Jackson though the idea was "ridiculous". 30 Rock * Episode: Unknown. * Date: Unknown. * Event: Jack Donaghy informs Liz Lemon that he is going to a party honoring Robert Novak that is being hosted by John McCain and Jack Bauer. Liz thinks that he is joking, but he assures her, "John McCain is very real." Top Gear * Episode: Season 9, Episode 1. * Date: 28 January 2007. * Event: The regular hosts attempted to resurface around two miles of countryside road in 24 hours. The work started on 9:07am and managed to have completed the challenge just before the deadline, with a few minutes to spare. They used the split screen and the ticking clock, with a very similar style to the 24 series. Magazines MAD Magazine MAD Magazine has spoofed 24 notably on five occasions. * In Issue #429 (May 2003), MAD did a feature length, 6 page spoof of Season 2, entitled "24 Viewers", suggesting that the show had only this many fans. It featured "Jerk" and "Dim Sour", "President Calmer", "Brazen", "Ninny", "Kake", amongst others. The strip ends with a nuclear weapon exploding. See Jack Bauer in other media for more information on this parody. * In Issue #454 (June 2005), MAD posed some "Pesky Questions for the Cast of 24", including "What is the name of the teamster whose sole job on the show is to operate the machine that keeps Kiefer Sutherland's face from ever smiling?", and "Everyone's up for 24 hours - why doesn't anyone yawn?". This feature had caricature images of the Season 4 cast. * In Issue #467 (July 2006), MAD asked "How Does Jack Bauer Spend the Rest of the Month?", and showed his calendar which featured comical inclusions such as "Payday! 24 Hours of Overtime!", and "Have Chloe run Level 5 decryption on cable box so I can watch the Ultimate Fighting Championship for free this weekend". * In Issue #476 (April 2007), MAD featured some "Less Than Action Packed Outtakes from 24", which featured images from the premiere of Season 6, but with comical quotes attached. * In Issue #489 (May 2008), MAD created "MAD's Do-It-Yourself 24 Season 7 Plotline", which featured a series of boxes that readers can choose from to make different storylines, most of which make fun of 24. Music 24: Season Two: The Musical 24: Season Two: The Musical is a parody of Day 2 in Broadway musical form composed and performed by Jon and Al Kaplan. The "performers" include characters such as Jack and Kim Bauer, David and Sherry Palmer, Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, George Mason, Nina Myers, Mike Novick, Kate, Marie, and Bob Warner, Ralph Burton, Syed Ali, Mandy, Lonnie McRae, and the cougar. Though clearly satirical, the lyrics accurately follow the story of several episodes, often using actual lines of dialogue. Megadeth: United Abominations Jack Bauer is referenced on the liner notes for this album, credited as the "former Special Agent in Charge, Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles." He appears as having written the introduction to the album. The actual text was written by Matt Michnovetz. Video games Grand Theft Auto IV Advertised on the radio and on billboards in the game is an action drama, titled 72, about a man who must fight terrorism by interrogating "every person of color" and staying up for 72 hours straight. Though not seen, the show is a tongue-in-cheek parody of 24. Category:24